If I Was Your Bride
by Rhov
Summary: Natsu helps Gray get into his tuxedo, but his hot touches keep making Gray flustered. Gratsu Week - Day 8: Wedding


_A/N: This was written for Gratsu Week going on from July 30th to August 6th. Come drop by and see all the cool fanart.__  
_**gratsu-week. deviantart com**_  
_**gratsu-week. tumblr com**

_Day 8 - Theme: Wedding_

* * *

**If I Was Your Bride**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

Gray looked at himself in a full-length mirror. Somehow, he managed to get dressed in the tuxedo he had to wear today, but he had never put on a bow tie like this before. He tugged it one way, then another. He knew basically how bow ties looked, and they were definitely not like this.

There was a knock on the door, then a creak as it opened. Gray looked into the mirror to see pink hair peeking in.

"Are you almost ready?" asked Natsu. "People are starting to ask where you are."

Gray dropped his hands to his side. "Maybe I should just forget the stupid tie. It's not like my clothes will stay on long anyway."

"At least stay dressed through the wedding." Natsu walked in, wearing a nice red shirt and black necktie with his muffler wrapped around it. "You're hopeless at dressing yourself."

"I've never had to wear something like this before."

Natsu yanked the messed up bow off and wrapped it around Gray's neck again.

Gray flinched at the tightness. "Hey, don't strangle me, bastard!"

"Stop complaining," Natsu mumbled. He blushed at being so close to Gray, he could smell the cologne he wore.

Gray gazed down as Natsu's deft fingers threaded the bow into a pristine knot. The Dragon Slayer's heat radiated off of him, and it made Gray feel flushed to stand this close to one another. He tried to look away, but he had only the mirror to look at, and it showed Natsu in profile.

"Juvia also asked about you," Natsu mentioned quietly, trying to concentrate but unnerved by the silence.

"Is she here already?"

"Idiot. She arrived at the church at seven this morning to get Lucy and Cancer started on her hairdo. You know how weird girls are about taking forever to fix their hair. A bride is even crazier."

Gray just grunted and kept looking in the mirror, at himself, at Natsu, at those fingers that kept brushing against his neck and chin.

"Are you nervous?" asked Natsu.

"Of course not."

"You smell nervous."

Gray swallowed hard at the thought of Natsu sniffing him. "Apparently, brides are far more scary with their threats when it comes to weddings and stuff. Juvia gave me a long and horrifying lecture about all the water torture she will do to me if I strip out of my clothes during the ceremony."

"I don't blame her. If I was your bride, I'd give you the same threats."

Gray jolted at that, but just then Natsu let go of the bow tie.

"All done!" he grinned massively.

Gray tried to dismiss what Natsu said. He turned to look in the mirror. The bow was perfectly straight. Now it looked like he was truly wearing a real tuxedo.

"Where the hell did you learn to tie like this?"

"Secret!" Natsu snickered. "Neckwear is just a talent, I guess."

Petulantly, Gray mumbled, "This coming from a guy who wears a scarf all the time..."

Natsu stood beside him, and he smiled at the reflection of himself in his red shirt and Gray in his black tuxedo. Natsu wrapped an arm around Gray's shoulders, squeezing them and shaking him out of his gloominess.

"It's gonna be a fun day," Natsu assured him.

Gray smiled forcefully. "Yeah...it will be."

* * *

An hour later, Natsu sat with other members of Fairy Tail in the pews of a decorated church. Music played, everyone was whispering about how beautiful Juvia looked as she walked slowly down the aisle strewn with rose petals, but Natsu's eyes were on Gray, standing up front in his tuxedo. Gray was also watching Juvia come forward, but his eyes turned briefly to Natsu. The Dragon Slayer smiled, then both of them looked as Juvia passed by Natsu's pew. She was so lovely with her blue hair sparkling with icy crystals and a pure white dress fit for a princess.

"An appropriate bride for an ice mage," many people whispered. Natsu had to admit, she looked like a Snow Queen.

She reached the front of the church, but instead of Gray coming forward to lead her up the steps to the priest, it was Lyon who gallantly took the Rain Woman's arm. Gray watched from the side as his adopted brother, dressed in a white tuxedo, beamed happily as he pulled back Juvia's veil and gazed at her face. They really were perfect for each other, and Gray was proud to be Lyon's best man.

Later that afternoon, at the wedding reception held in the Fairy Tail guild hall, drinks were flowing in a party only the strongest—and craziest—guild in Fiore could host. Gray sat at a table with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. Mira sang on the stage as Lyon and Juvia danced a solo number, the spotlight on them, with ice glistening in the air like raining glitter.

Lucy sighed as she watched the dancing couple. "They look so happy." Now she was the one just a little jealous of Juvia. "Hey Gray, are you at all disappointed? I mean, Juvia was after you for such a long time. We all thought Lyon had given up on her."

Gray wondered how many others thought that way, too. Probably, some saw Lyon as being insensitive for asking Gray to be the best man, when Juvia had pined over him for such a long time. "No, I'm not upset. Juvia and I came to an understanding long before she ever started dating Lyon. I've encouraged them this whole time. She's the sort of woman Lyon needs."

"Oh?" Lucy glanced back at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "And what sort of woman do you need?"

"None," he answered instantly.

Lucy huffed in disappointment, then she looked back at the bride and groom.

Maybe that was a cold response, especially since Lucy was obviously flirting, but Gray didn't care. Under the table, hidden by the draping tablecloth, he felt Natsu's hand discretely brush against his fingers. That hot hand caressed his cold knuckles, sizzling on his skin, and Gray was glad no one was looking in his direction, because he knew his cheeks were warm. Natsu took this opportunity, with the lights turned low and all attention on the happy couple, to give Gray's hand a firm squeeze. They shared a private smile together.

Silently, Natsu's mouth moved to the words, "I love you."

Gray squeezed that hot hand even firmer and lipped back, "Love you too!" He kept wondering...how would Natsu look when, one day, he made the Dragon Slayer his "bride"?

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: Well, this is the end of Gratsu Week. Thanks for reading. If you missed the other entries, or if you've just discovered this story months down the road, visit the websites above. Cheers!_


End file.
